


2. A/B/O

by XperienceTaughtMeHowToHurtBeforeIAmHurt



Series: Apex Legends Kinkmeme [2]
Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Alpha Caustic, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Awkwardness, Bottom Caustic, Consensual, Kissing, M/M, Omega Octane, Sexual Content, top omega
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-22 04:57:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20868563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XperienceTaughtMeHowToHurtBeforeIAmHurt/pseuds/XperienceTaughtMeHowToHurtBeforeIAmHurt
Summary: A/B/O with Alpha Caustic letting Omega Octane top.





	2. A/B/O

Alpha, Beta, Omega - it was all titles. Silly little titles to flaunt back and forth between one another, holding little merit and even less value. Perhaps Alphas were the stronger and larger of their kind, but Omegas were the only ones that could carry pups. Betas? Well that was another story.

Caustic found himself amused at the overly defiant attitude his own Omega had been projecting most recently, Octavio seemingly interested in trying to annoy the scientist as much as humanely possible. It was nowhere near the adrenaline junkie’s heat, but still he attempted to get a reaction out of the alpha. Alexander refused to rise to the bait constantly laid out for him, somewhat baffled by the odd behaviour. He had thought long and hard on how to remedy it -the thought of grabbing the smaller man by the throat to pin him against the wall and fuck him mindless did cross his mind more than once- before finally settling on a possible solution.

“Do you want to fuck me?” Perhaps the question could have been phrased a little better, presented in a more appropriate way, but the idea itself didn’t sit too pleasantly with him. He was an alpha, it was in his nature to dominate and ensure he came out on top, but if it would make his mate happy he would oblige.

Octavio looked up at his lover, confusion clearly etched into his expression, the omega’s head tilting cutely. “ _ Qué? _ ” He questioned, Alexander rolling his eyes in response. “I asked if you want to fuck me.”

“You’re an alph-”

Alexander waved his hand, effectively cutting the younger off, “yes, a flashy title. A stereotized distinction with needs that are just the same as the others.” The scientist answered coolly, Octavio squirming at the tone.

“C-can I?” Octavio questioned after a long pause, a hopeful if aslo confused expression on his face. 

Leaning back against the pillows in their shared bed, Alexander motioned with a finger, Octavio getting up from where he’d been repairing the lining of one of his suits. A menial task the daredevil never did without being forced to, hence only adding to the oddity of his behaviour.

The little daredevil clambered up into the bed, crawling up the scientist’s frame to kiss him. It was sudden, full of need and curiosity, teeth and tongue that it had Alexander reeling. It held a sort of passion he rarely saw in the younger man, and it made him content that maybe allowing Octavio to fuck him wasn’t such a bad idea… One he may wish to repeat.

“Are you sur-”

Alexander reached out a hand to grab Octavio by the back of the throat, firm enough to silence the young omega though not hard enough to cause discomfort. “Stop asking questions,” the scientist answered, voice slightly amused. 

The alpha smirked at the way Octavio swallowed and attempted to nod, gaze alight with that fire he loved so much, arousal and need creating an inferno Alexander could stare into for hours.

Once released Octavio got between his partner’s legs, fingers moving to stroke down over the bulge in his underwear before grasping the edges to help the scientist get free of the cloth barrier.

Alexander found himself tensing now that he found himself bare, heavy cock half hard and resting against his thigh. Octavio paused a moment to take it in his hand, a devilish little smile spreading across his face as he leaned forwards to run his tongue over the tip, causing his lover to intake sharply.

Rumbling softly in annoyance at the teasing, Alexander watched the smaller man kiss down the hardening length, each press of those perfect lips occasionally making way for a little tongue until the scientist had to fight to keep himself from squirming. 

“Don’t tease me,” Alexander growled, Octavio snickering in response before reaching over the scientist to retrieve the lube from the bedside table.

“Can’t help it,  _ papi _ ,” the daredevil purred as he slicked up his fingers, “hard to refuse something so perfectly laid out for me.”

Alexander cast the younger man a glare at the use of his little nickname, his objection dying on his lips when something wet pressed to his hole. Uncertainty rose up in the legend, Caustic pushing it down as he attempted to get his body to relax. The sensation of fingers pressing into him was strange, but not completely unpleasant.

Green eyes made contact with brown, Alexander finding his own uncertainty mirrored in the other’s gaze, leading the older legend to reach out and take a handful of dark hair. Octavio’s breath hitched as he gave a testing tug, Alexander shivering at the little breathless moan that escaped parted lips, causing him to clench on the fingers worming deeper within him. A warmth lit in his lower belly, his dick throbbing as he pulled his omega into a kiss.

Octavio whimpered in pleasure as Alexander’s free hand moved to grope him through his pants, lips parting into the kiss so the scientist could lick his way into his mouth. It was passionate, holding an intensity Alexander found himself addicted to, breaking off to catch a breath only to pull Octavio into another. He barely noticed when the daredevil’s fingers slipped out of him, the scientist almost instinctively spreading his legs a little more to give his lover more room, Octavio scooting closer as they kissed, guiding his own aching cock to his lover’s opening.

Alexander tensed a little as the daredevil began to press into him, the stretch uncomfortable though not painful, the scientist pulling away from the kiss with a soft moan. It felt good, better than he had thought it would, Octavio’s free hand moving to take his neglected dick in hand, stroking it to help the older legend relax. Alexander did so, little by little, the daredevil taking this as confirmation to continue, pushing into his lover while watching him for any sign of pain.

The two moaned in unison when Octavio finally bottomed out, Alexander relishing the sensation of being full. 

“Ah,  _ papi _ ,” Octavio whimpered, eyes alight with heated arousal, “you feel so good, I-”

Alexander growled lowly, giving an impatient buck of his hips. “Just fuck me already!”

Octavio looked startled for a moment before an amused grin tilted the corners of his lips upwards. “ _ Como desées. _ ”


End file.
